minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Batwing4 Beckons Me (3) The War of The Living and The Dead
The Disclaimers This story is fake and you need to read the first two stories first. This story will have a lot of battles. Null and Sean's relationship will start in this installment. Thank you for reading. -GREEN0704 Street Skirmish Herobrine got up and rubbed his head. "Great, now I'm on the run from someone actually evil." " Are you okay Herobrine? " 303 asked. "Yes..." " Null, I thank you and your boyfriend for rescuing us. " "Shut the crap up 303!" She said blushing. "We know you like him, we see it in your eyes..." Herobrine said. " I DON'T EVEN HAVE EYES! " "Uuuuhhhh, Sean?" I was panicking: " Three killers in my house, Three killers in my house, Three killers in my-" "SEAN!" Null screamed. "What?" " Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh.... " "Come on, tell him!" 303 said. "Tell me what?" " That I lo-" She was cut off by a crash on the street. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHITTY SHIT!" Null screamed. We ran outside not even bothering to answer to my parents about there being two more killers in the house. We saw what appeared to be a glitch army attacking the streets along with some zombies, skeletons, and wither skeletons. We saw people running around and kids saying things like: "Cool" or "Awsome". I got out my sword replica and the creepypastas readied their powers. Herobrine shot white lasers from his hands and eyes. Null blocked attacks with signs saying: Null. 303 used his coding powers to destroy the mobs from the inside. I just stabbed things with my sword. About 2 hours later, we had taken out three quarters of the army and Batwing was no where to be found. After another hour, we won but pretty much the whole street was in their houses with the doors locked. My parents were inside watching from the window with their mouths wide open. "WE DID IT!" we all screamed in unison. " So Null, what were you going to tell me? " I asked. "Uuuuhhhhh That I lo- o- o- v--" I gave her a kiss to silence her. "I love you too..." I said. She rammed her lips against mine and we kissed. After ten minuites, Herobrine pushed us away from eachother. " Wrap it up lovebirds. " he laughed. "So..." Null said playing with her hair. " what do you wanna do later? " she asked. Another crash was heard. "GIVE ME A NOTCH DAMNED BREAK!!!" Null screamed as we ran to see what it was this time... Notch vs Herobrine "RETURN TO MINECRAFT YOU GUYS!" a figure in the air said. " B- b- bro- brother? " Herobrine asked. "YES BROTHER!" he said. " return to MC, now. " "Woah, woah, woah... We are fighting a powerful enemy... Let them stay!" I said. " Fine, but my brother must fight me first. " They shot seemingly thousands of lasers at each other until Herobrine finally managed to pull through one last laser to win. "You may stay..." Notch said as he dissolved into blue particles. "What was that about, Herobrine?" I asked. " Don't ask, man... " he replied... We walked home trying to figure out what to do next. Meanwhile... "YOU LOST?!?!?!?!" Batwing screamed to his troops. " Ugh, I need those darn creepypastas... The super soldier will be done soon... Let's see you face that,'' Best friend... "'' Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Null Category:Entity 303 Category:Entities Category:Batwing4 Beckons Me Category:MasterFrown0704